Revenge
by Black Coffee
Summary: Ginny has finally had enough with Ron nosing in on her all the time, and wants to get him back...Malfoy soon comes into the picture and gives her an offer too good to refuse...But will Ginny accept it? Together they team up to get their revenge...One Shot


DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Revenge

"Weasel, what're you wearing? Do you call them _robes_? My house elf dresses better…honestly," came the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy, as he passed the Gryffindor table. 

Ginny saw her brother redden at Malfoy's comment. She had often seen this happen, Malfoy just simply loved to pick on her family, but she had to say that poor Ron did get the worst of it.

"Back off, you bastard!" Ron snarled, standing up.

Harry and Hermione, Ron's best friends, got up too and tried to hold him down.

"Ron, he's not worth it." Ginny heard Hermione mutter in her brother's ear, while she looked at Malfoy with obvious dislike.

Malfoy only smirked and retreated out of the hall with his two boulder-like cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'll get him. Just you wait and see," said Ron, still fuming.

Ginny couldn't help but slightly smile at this, the number of times she had heard her brother speak these words, or words like them, was countless.

"Come off it Ron," Hermione told him. "He's always been like that, a ruddy coward, take no notice…"

"Hermione," Ron shrieked. "How can you say that? He needs to be taught a lesson! He can't get away with it! You of all people should have a reason to want to get Malfoy back…he calls you…well…I mean…he calls you _mudblood_…and that's one of the worst possible insults!"

"I can bear it!" she said defiantly. "And so can Harry! He's the one who gets the worst of it!  I don't see him trying to jump on Malfoy like an idiot!"

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, his face the epitome of disbelief.

Ginny looked over at Harry and felt her heart leap. He was looking down and seemed to be quite absent from the conversation. She couldn't read his expression, but by the looks of it, he seemed to be lost in his own world. 

She sighed, feeling rather depressed. Harry was never going to notice her, he'd only ever see her as Ron's little sister. He was always very nice towards her, but she knew he was like that to almost everybody. Harry didn't feel the same way towards her as she did him, and it looked like he never would.

Moving her gaze she realized she'd been playing with her food. Getting up she walked out of the Great Hall, her appetite lost for an unexplained reason. Leaving she saw Ron was still gazing in a shocked way at Hermione.

Walking out she heard someone behind her. It was Colin Creevy, one of her year mates. He had been one of her friends ever since first year, mainly because he had shared the same obsession as her…_Harry_.

Ever since Colin had come to Hogwarts, Ginny had known that the famous Harry Potter had fascinated him. He was always worshipping him like a god, asking for his autograph and taking pictures with his infamous camera. She was the same too, but perhaps a little less public. 

All though one time in her first year she did send him a valentine. Her face went red when she thought about what it had said…._'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_…'

Worst of all Malfoy knew that she had sent it. How he guessed she knew not…was her obsession for Harry really that obvious? Maybe Malfoy was just a good guesser; she often got the impression he could read her like a book. It scared her, there was once another person who could do exactly the same thing, and coincidently he was a _Slytherin_ too…

Tom Riddle.

She shuddered not wanting to remember. How was it possible for them both to be able to extract the same element of fear out of her? Malfoy wasn't as bad Tom Riddle though; he had absolutely no power to manipulate her as Tom Riddle had.

He was just an unpleasant bully who had nothing better to do but make everyone else around him absolutely miserable, he had been nasty to her on occasions, but she had eventually brushed it off each time.

Colin's voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "Are you alright Ginny? You look awfully pale…"

"I'm fine, thanks," she told him.

"Ok…if you say s- _Oh shit_…I forgot my camera at the Gryffindor table…I'll meet you in the common room later," he said, scampering off.

She gave a sigh of relief. She liked Colin, really, but he just got a bit annoying at times.

"I thought he was your _friend, _Weasley. You seemed quite happy to see him go," came a voice from the shadows of the corridor.

 It was Malfoy, _odd_, she hadn't noticed him there before, and he seemed to be alone.

"Where are the other two stooges?" she asked him, in an even voice.

"Crabbe and Goyle?" he seemed amused at her terminology for them. "They're too preoccupied in stuffing their mouths till their stomachs expand to twice their normal size…"

"Funny," she replied. "I thought they were your _friends, _Malfoy. Seems odd of you to say nasty thing about them,"

"What? That? Nasty? It's the truth! You need to get out more Weasley… you've been staying in that Pigsty of a house for a little too long, I think," he sneered, walking towards her until he was only a few feet away.

"You just can't help being a total bastard, can you Malfoy?" she asked him, feeling as though he had just slapped her. 

"Sour aren't we?" he taunted in her ear.

Her face was reddening as he came closer and closer.

"If you have a problem with me or my family, don't piss around. Just say it to my face_,"_ she hissed at him. He was unbearably close now.

"GINNY!" 

_Shit, _it was Ron. _Just trust him to come when I'm with Malfoy; his worst enemy, in this bloody position…_she thought angrily. 

"GINNY…YOU…MALFOY…BASTARD…ERRR…WHAT'RE…YOU…DOING…HIM… NOT…HAPPENING… KILL," Ron looked murderous, too angry to make sense of what he was saying. Hermione and Harry were just behind him, looking shocked.

"Ron, get a grip!" came Hermione's voice after a minute.

Poor Harry just looked absolutely shell shocked.

Ginny saw something flash before her and the sound of a camera.

"SHIT COLIN!" all of them yelled, except Malfoy.

Malfoy looked startled and confused. He suddenly put two and two together and realized what Ron was on about; Weasley thought he was _snogging_ his sister. Draco smiled wickedly. 

He had a lot of power here; this was the chance he had been waiting for in a long time. He was talking about full filling his life long ambition here, to shock Weasley beyond imagination, to really piss him off, and to make him feel absolutely miserable and powerless. _Life was sweet_.

Quickly he grabbed Ginny, who looked like she wanted to die, and brought her face to his, kissing her lips.

She pulled back looking absolutely horrified.

"You make me sick," she spat, looking like she was about to cry.

It was then that she ran. Ran for her life. She wanted peace. She didn't want to see Malfoy, she certainly didn't want to see Ron, and Harry wasn't even an option.

She ran all the way to the Gryffindor fifth year girls' dormitory and closed the door. Feeling that today couldn't get any worse. She was wrong off course.

"Ginny…" Ron came in looking slightly pleased, with Harry and Hermione tagging along.

"Ron! This is the girl's dormitory! You can't go in here! And what're you so happy about? A second ago you were going to murder Malfoy…" shrieked Ginny.

Ron's face turned red again. "No, I didn't murder him…" he said with genuine disappointment. "Hermione stopped me before I could do that-"

"You gave him a blood nose and punched him so much he was going to throw up! Ron, I told you to leave it!" Hermione said irritably.

"What and let him just to bloody well shag Ginny in front of us?"

"Ron, you always blow up everything way out of proportion!" yelled Hermione, as Ginny swore under her breath at Ron.

"ANYWAY!" Ron boomed, starting to get very angry again. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH HIM GINNY?! I'LL TELL MUM! I SWEAR I WILL!"

"Oh, Ron, you're so freaking immature!" said Harry, starting to get angry too.

Ginny looked over at him, it was the first time she had heard him speak all day, and he looked a bit awkward standing there with Ron, who was ranting on about his sister's love life, which in actual fact wasn't any of his business.

Not that it was really her _love life_. She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was that her brother was going crazy because Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy had kissed her…

Which was understandable, she had to admit, but right now she didn't want to talk about it.

"GINNY I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" Ron said sternly.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said sulkily, burying her face in her pillow.

"BUT-"

"Ron! Just respect her private space! If she doesn't want to talk about it, that's her decision…besides it's her business. Leave her be…" came Hermione's voice.

_Yes! Thank you Hermione! _Ginny thought, giving the other girl a thankful glance

.

"GINNY? TELL ME! I DESERVE AN ANSWER, IF _I_ HADN'T COME, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN IN A TERRIBLE MESS!" Ron persisted hotly, ignoring Hermione.

"RON JUST BUGGER OFF, OK? IT'S MY BUISINESS, LIKE HERMIONE SAID. AND IF YOU THINK I NEED TO BE RESCUED, YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE TAKING THIS BIG BROTHER THING WAY TOO SERIOUSLY, JUST GET OFF MY CASE…" she yelled, her voice turning hoarse.

"FINE, FINE! THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?! OK, I'LL LEAVE YOU THEN…" he yelled, storming out with Harry and Hermione behind him, trying to shut him up.

Turning over in her bed Ginny buried herself underneath her blankets and let sleep take over her.

***

It was several hours later that Ginny woke up from a very unsettled sleep. Finding her wand she muttered _"Lumos_," and looked at her wristwatch. It was barely past midnight. She got out of bed, deciding that the chances of going back to sleep were miniscule and put on her white dressing gown.

Slowly she crept out the door and down the staircase that led to the now empty Common Room. She looked at the crackling fire, and then she discovered the room wasn't as empty as she had thought.

"Who's there?" she asked.

The little creature that was tending to the fire squeaked. She recognized it to be a house elf.

"I am Dobby, miss!" said the small thing.

_Dobby_; she had heard that name before. _Off course_, she had heard it mentioned by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Apparently they were all very fond off him. 

She smiled at the elf; who was looking at her closely.

"My brother Ron has told me a lot about you!" she told Dobby kindly.

Dobby jumped with excitement, "_You_! You is Wheezy's sister?! Dobby thought so, because of the hair, miss! But Dobby wasn't sure! How is Wheezy, miss? Dobby hope's he is happy! He is most kind to Dobby, miss! He and Harry Potter!"

"Yes, they're both fine," she told him.

Dobby beamed, "But what is you doing awake at this hour, miss?"

"I couldn't sleep," she confessed to the overenthusiastic elf. "Why are you up so late Dobby?" 

Dobby looked startled at the question. "House elves always work around the castle at night miss! We is not liking too much attention! Dobby mainly just goes around the common rooms and tends to things."

Ginny suddenly had an idea. "Dobby, did you say _all_ the common rooms?"

"Yes miss!" chortled Dobby happily.

"So then you must know all the passwords," she queried.

"Yes miss!" the elf repeated.

"Could you give me the Slytherin Common Room password?" she asked, knowing that she was really pushing it.

The elf hesitated, "Dobby can't miss! Is against school rules, anyway, why is you wanting it?"

"It's something really, really important," she explained to him in a sincere voice, knowing that she was exaggerating a great deal. "If you give it to me, I swear I won't tell a soul what it is or who gave it to me… _please_," she begged, with a pleading look on her face.

Dobby looked shiftily from side to side, "For your sake then, miss. If you must know, the password is '_Serpent's Fang'_. But tell no one that Dobby told you, miss, please!"

"I promise I won't tell," she said, patting the elf's head gently.

And with one swift movement she snuck quietly out of the portrait hole and headed towards the dungeons.

***

It took her at least half an hour before she actually found the Slytherin entrance; this was partly due to the fact that the door was actually part of the stonewalls. She shivered as she muttered, 'Serpent's Fang," it really was freezing.

It took a moment before anything happened, but sure enough she heard the sliding of stone, allowing her to enter. She walked into the foreign common room, looking at the green all around her. Ever so slowly she made her way around and went up a staircase hoping it would lead to the boys' dormitories.

She looked at the placards on the doors holding her wand close to her; finally she reached the one that told her it was the sixth year boy's dormitories. Edgily she opened the door and cursed at the creak it made.

_Don't they ever oil these bloody things? _She thought irritably as she walked in and looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of blond hair. She saw him, snuggled in his sheets, looking like he was having a very enjoyable dream. _That makes one of us_, she thought angrily, remembering she couldn't sleep because he had made her uneasy. Creeping slowly, she made her way to his bed and shook him gently.

His eyes shot open, "_What the_?" he hissed.

"I'll explain outside," she mouthed, motioning for him to follow her.

Sulkily he tiptoed behind her till they reached the common room.

"Can you tell me what you are doing here of all places, at this time of night, for cripes sake?" he said to her, clearly annoyed at being woken up from whatever nice dream he was having.

She looked at him with contempt, glad that he was in a bad mood thanks to her. 

"Do I have to tell you?" she told him.

"What? You want _more_?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"_Oh, hell, no_!" she said surprised. "Why are you so bloody perverted Malfoy? No! I just wanted to know why the hell you kissed me this afternoon?" she whispered, in a slightly shrieking voice.

"Is that all? You snuck all the way here and woke me up because you wanted to know why I snogged you before?" he said in an agitated voice.

She nodded as she sat down on a green couch.

"Let me see, I'm madly infatuated with you and admire you greatly. I _love_ you, I _lust_ for you, I _need_ you_! _Can _we_ go to bed, now?" he asked dramatically.

"If you recall, I said to tell me the truth Malfoy, not lie through your teeth…" Ginny scolded.

"Ok you're a clever girl, I was telling you what you wanted to hear. You want to know the absolute truth?" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes in response. "I did not want to hear that…" she blushed, "Tell me really why you did it, just say it!"

"I'm sure you didn't want to hear that," was the sarcastic reply. "Anyway the reason I kissed you was because I was trying to piss your brother, Weasley off…"

She gave a relieved sigh, "Is that it?" she asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"No," her heart lifted as he said this. "In general to piss your entire family off, and my dad, plus your friends, but also to shock the school…"

She shook her head, "I'm going to bed. Bye."

She got up and started to make her way back, but was stopped by a pale hand that had grabbed her wrist.

"You're angry with me," he said.

"No…" she denied.

"You are! Why?"

She sighed, "Because my brother has been an absolute pain. And it's your fault that I'm in this mess…"

"I have a proposition to make," he said, suddenly with a mad gleam in his eyes. 

Ginny didn't like this.

"_We_ go out…"

_"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby?!"_ Ginny exploded.

"I'm serious…look, you want revenge on your brother. I want to piss off your brother…plus we get to shock the school and have a few snogs, I'm telling you, it's a win -win situation!"

"You really do make me sick…"

"Your brother would faint if he saw me with you again," he tempted her. Draco really wanted to see Ron miserable that he would go to any lengths.

"Well…" she said.

"I'll get you anything you want…"

That did it for Ginny, being the seventh child of a poor family she had found herself deprived of most things, now thanks to Malfoy's offer she could have anything she wanted to her disposal, at his expense. It was too good to refuse.

"No…ummn…err…Ok…" she said reluctantly, losing the battle going on with herself and her head.

"Wonderful!" Draco whispered, jumping in the air.

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you Ginny," he said sweetly.

"You're welcome, Draccypoo," Ginny said mushily, with a sarcastic expression on her face.

They both laughed silently.

"I don't think I can bear this madness," Ginny heaved.

Draco nodded.

Ginny looked at him, "You know something Malfoy? Deep, deep down you're really not that bad."

Draco snorted. "Very, very, very deep down…I hope you're not suggesting that I'm a _good _personor anything…" he looked extremely disgusted at the thought.

"No, no matter how hard you try Malfoy, you'll never be good. And that's a fact."

"Thank you, I'm extremely pleased to hear it. Anyway, why the hell would I try?"

She grinned, "I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Bye then," he told her leaning over.

Slowly he kissed her. 

"Draco!" came a shriek, and then a loud plonk. Pansy Parkinson seemed to have fallen into a dead faint.

"Another benefit of our _agreement. _I get Pansy off my back…" Draco said trying not to look too pleased.

Ginny laughed, she couldn't wait to see Ron's reaction…It was then she realised, she wasn't scared of Draco any more, she didn't even hate him, in fact she quite liked him. _And maybe_, she thought, _being evil wasn't such a bad thing…_

This was her revenge on Ron, and she was going to enjoy every bit of it.


End file.
